Catastrophe
by hyesang-nim
Summary: [CHAP 1] Sudut pandang V dengan member lain berbeda."Demi Tuhan, Suga Hyung, kemarin kita main basket bersama lalu pulangnya kau menraktirku es krim tapi ternyata kau tidak bawa uang jadi malah aku yang bayar, kau tidak ingat?" "what the fuck?" "Jadi sekarang siapa yang bedebah? Cih." "V? Hyung mau bicara." "ARGGHHHHH ASDFHGLKHJ!" [ YoonV/TaeGa/KookV/VKook/VHope] Uke! V / Taehyung
1. PROLOG

Cast: All Member BTS

Rate : T [ tapi gak tetap, hehe ]

Disclaimer : SEMUANYA MILIK TUHAN, TERMASUK AUTHORNYA. HOHOHO. CERITA PURE BUATAN SAYA.

 **WHOHOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS MY FIRST BTS' FIC!**

Pair : Saya juga belum tahu pasti, yang jelas V jadi uke._. hahaha. Tapi pairnya ada beberapa pilihan, TaeGa, KookV, dan Vhope. Diantara ketiga itu siapa yg beruntung/?

Okay sebenernya gak terlalu handal buat ff boyxboy, tapi semoga kalian yang baca bisa ngasih komentar, hehe..

Okay, let's read. Enjoy guys!

PROLOG

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Ckit**

Suara pantulan bola basket dan decitan antara lantai lapangan dan permukaan sepatu yang bergesekan menggema di sebuah lapangan indoor itu. Dua orang pemuda sedang melakukan permainan basket. Yang satu dengan wajah suram dan yang satu dengan wajah datar.

 **Hap**

Bola berhasil direbut, "Kim Seok Jin." Ucap pemuda yang barusan berhasil mengambil alih bola.

 **Trak**

 **Masuk.**

Pemuda itu mengambil bola basketnya lagi lalu mendrible bola, "ada apa?" tanya pemuda dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang terdapat sablon bertuliskan 'swag' di depannya. Pemuda yang ditanya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan lawan mainnya.

 **Hap**

Ia pun berhasil mengambil alih, "aku tau kau sedang bermasalah." Ucapnya pelan lalu mendrible bola menuju ring.

 **Trak**

 **Masuk.**

Lalu pemuda itu melemparkan bola pada pemuda dengan kaos biru dongker lengan panjang dan terdapat garis-garis putih di lengannya. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkapnya lalu mendrible bola ke lawan arah. "dia gila." Katanya sambil fokus.

 **Hap**

"kau lebih dari gila berarti." Ucap si pemuda kaos oblong sambil mengambil alih bola dan berlari dengan cekatan ke arah berlawanan. Dengan sigap si pria satu lagi memblok arah, dengan tangan yang sedikit direntangkan. "tapi ini keterlaluan!" seperti kesetanan, dia merebut bola lalu berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju ring.

"ARGHHH!"

Teriak pemuda itu sambil melempar bola basketnya ke sembarang arah dengan keras, dan dengan sengaja ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur. Si pemuda yang satunya lagi mengambil bola lalu melemparkannya ke arah kepala pemuda yang belum beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya.

"C'mon V!" teriaknya.

Yang diteriaki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, wajahnya sudah merah penuh. Entah kelelahan atau apa.

Suga, yang sedari tadi meladeni kelakuan absurd V berjalan mendekat lalu ikut terduduk di sana. Tadi V mengajaknya keluar dari dorm diam-diam, dan dia cukup peka kalau V pasti ingin bercerita.

"Okay, ada apa dengan Jin hyung?" tanya Suga sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. "hyung." Bukannya menjawab, V malah memanggilnya, Suga membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau percaya kan kalau aku ini lelaki?" tanya V datar, Suga menaikan satu alisnya, " Tentu, kau ragu dengan gendermu?" tanya Suga balik. V membuang nafasnya kasar lalu tengkurap di lantai lapangan.

"Shit V! Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Suga emosi sambil menginjak kaki V keras. "Argh! Dia menyatakan perasaannya hyung! Dia menembakku! Hell!" teriak V frustasi sambil beranjak dari tengkurapnya lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Suga masih disana membeku lalu beranjak dan berlari menyusul V.

"Mau langsung ke dorm? Hyung traktir es krim deh." Tawar Suga berniat menghibur, V dengan datarnya menepis tangan Suga yang merangkulnya dengan kasar. "woah..benar-benar marah ternyata." Gumam Suga lalu dengan cepat menuju mobil.

Suga duduk di kursi samping kemudi, memasang kacamata hitamnya lalu meneguk air mineral yang ada di dashbor mobil. V menjalankan mobilnya ugal-ugalan. "damn! Cepat tukar posisi!" perintah Suga namun tak dihiraukan, "kau tau hyung? Ini sungguh menggelikan!" teriak V frustasi lalu menjalankan mobilnya lebih kencang.

"I KNOW AND STOP THE CAR BITCH!" teriak Suga, V langsung memelankan laju mobilnya. "Hyung aku tidak mau bertemu orang itu lagi." Suga tertawa terbahak, terkesan dipaksakan.

"jadi kau mau mengundurkan diri dari BTS? Cih." Ucap Suga datar, V ikutan mendecih mendengarnya. "Fuck those words, aku gak akan selebay itu hyung."

 **Ckit**

V memarkirkan mobilnya, Suga melepaskan kacamatanya. "what the fuck?" V memandangnya sekilas, "Hyung kan mau nraktir es krim?" tanya V polos dan cengiran khasnya. Suga menepuk keningnya keras lalu menyeringai tipis, anak ini.

.

"Selamat V, kita akan dapat masalah setelah ini." Ucap Suga datar, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan mereka baru saja sampai di parkiran.

 **Meow!**

V cepat-cepat turun dan terkejut, tanpa sengaja ia baru saja melindas seekor kucing. Kucing itu tertindih ban depan mobil, dengan cepat V mendorong mobilnya ke belakang.

 **Brak**

 **Shit!**

Menabrak pilar.

Suga langsung turun, dan memandang tajam V. "FUCK!"

Kucingnya tidak lagi bergerak, mati.

"WHAT THE!" teriak mereka, itu Felix.

"Astagaaaa! ARGHHH!" V yang pada dasarnya sedang badmood, langsung saja mengangkat bangkai kucing itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. Suga yang melihatnya hanya diam, tidak berani berkutik.

"Kenapa bisa Felix ada di parkiran? Jimin tidak becus merawatnya." Kata V dingin lalu mereka pergi dari parkiran itu.

 **Klik klik klik klik**

Suga memencet tombol-tombol di dekat gagang pintu, kunci otomatis.

 **Cklek.**

Dengan pelan dia menarik tangan V, mereka mengendap-ngendap lalu menutu pintunya.

 **Klik**

Pertanda pintunya terkunci kembali.

"hyung malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu yah?" tanya V pelan, sangat pelan. "He'em"

"Dari mana saja kalian?" sang ketua tiba-tiba muncul, V dan Suga menoleh, yah ketahuan. Disitu semua member sedang duduk di sofa dan ada juga yang di karpet menatap mereka datar. Suga menggenggam erat tangan V disaat dirasakannya tangan V sedikit bergetar.

"Mendinginkan kepala." Kata Suga dengan sedikit cengiran, V sudah kembali dengan blank face modenya. "EHEM!" Suga memandang datar Jin yang memasang wajah masamnya.

"Kok tidak ngajak-ngajak?" tanya Jungkook menatap V penuh arti. V melepaskan tangan Suga lalu dengan cepat dirangkulnya pundak Suga. "Tiba-tiba tadi aku ngidam ingin berduaan dengan Suga hyung."

"UHUK!"

Rapmon sudah menatapnya jijik, Jungkook yang langsung batuk, J-hope dan Jimin langsung tertawa memukul paha masing-masing, dan Jin yang cuman diam. "Kalian bego kalau percaya." V berkata datar lalu masuk ke kamarnya lalu keluar lagi dengan handuk di pundaknya.

"Kenapa kalian tetap diam disitu? Kita kan sudah pulang dan ini sudah malam, tidak tidur? oh hey Suga hyung! Mau mandi bersama?" tanya V lurus, kini bukan cuman Jungkook yang batuk, J-hope juga. Suga sudah sweatdrop dari tadi.

"Felix hilang." Kata Jin, V menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku tadi mengajaknya keluar sebentar lalu dia lepas." Kata Jimin yang dengan muka yang tidak seperti tadi lagi. Frustasi. Suga berdehem, "Sebenarnya tadi-" "Ayo mandi hyung!" sebelum selesai V sudah menarik Suga dan membuat member lain melengo, kecuali si visual yang memijat keningnya sendiri.

.

"Jimin kau belum tidur?" V keluar dari kamar setelah dirasa ia ingin kencing dan mendapati Jimin masih ada di ruang santai, duduk di karpet. Dia menggeleng, "Aku akan menunggu Felix pulang dulu."

V berjalan cepat menuju Jimin dan memukul Jimin dengan remot. "bego, dia tidak akan bisa membuka kuncinya!" sekarang Jimin ketularan V, memasang wajah blank tanpa disadari. "Yasudah ayo!" "kemana?" "cari felix, jelek!"

Akhirnya mereka berakhir pergi keluar dorm untuk mencari seekor kucing pada jam 2 pagi yang ternyata kucing itu sudah mati tadi malam. Dingin yang menusuk tidak dihiraukan, Jimin dengan cemasnya, dan V dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jimin saat dilihat V sudah pucat dengan bibir membiru. "Tidak, lanjutkan." Kata V setengah hati, selain dingin dia juga ngantuk, sangat!

 **Dug**

 **Bruk**

"Batu sialan."

V jatuh tersandung batu, gila. V dengan mata merem meleknya kembali berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jimin yang tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja jatuh. "Astagaa..dimana, aku takut Jin hyung ngamuk." Gumam Jimin dengan suara parau, lebih ke frustasi sebenernya. Iya, Felix adalah kucing peliharaan Jin, tapi semua member punya jadwal masing-masing setiap harinya untuk merawat kucing itu, dasar Jin tomang.

"Pulang aja ke dorm yu, serius dingin dan ngantuk, besok lanjut, semua member harus bantu." Kata V cape. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke dorm, dan V lupa kalau alasan dia bangun itu tadi buat kencing.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tidur di sofa.

.

"V bangun, V." J-hope membangunkan V walaupun mata dia masih merem-merem. Ajaib, biasanya V susah untuk dibangunkan, namun sekarang dia dengan 6 kali tepukan ringan di pipi dia bangun. "ada apa hyung?" tanya V, J-hope menarik tangan V, "pindah ke kasur." V melihat ke sebelah ternyata kosong. Ck, Jimin pasti pindah duluan.

.

V baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disuguhi tatapan aneh dari si leader, maknae, dan Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih?" V duduk di kursi yang kosong lalu menyomot roti tawar lalu memakannya langsung tanpa mengolesinya dengan selai apapun, terlalu malas.

"abwah?" risih karena masih ditatap seperti itu oleh member lain. "kap belakang mobil lecet." Rapmon bersuara sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "oh itu? Kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak pilar hyung, tapi kemarin ketika aku cek, tidak terlalu parah kok." Jin menaikan alisnya, "benarkah? apakah ini yang namanya tidak terlalu parah?" Jin memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada V, V menyipitkan matanya.' Hah?'

"sepatuku yang ada di bagasi hilang." Ujar si maknae dingin, oh god, Jungkook?

"lalu?" gumam V sambil tetap memakan roti tawarnya.

"tab-ku juga tidak ada." Ujar Jimin. "di dalam mobil juga?" tanya V, Jimin mengangguk datar, "ceroboh." Ucap V lalu memakan rotinya lagi.

"okay, kalau soal kap mobil aku memang merasa bersalah, tapi sungguh, tadi malam itu tidak sampai seperti itu!" V membela dirinya sendiri, "Jangan banyak alibi V!" bentak Suga. V memicingkan matanya. Shit.

"Dan kau bocah ingusan, aku juga punya sepatu, untuk apa mencuri punyamu?" tanya V dingin kepada Jungkook yang sudah tidak seperti Jungkook yang sering kita lihat di depan layar lagi.

"Tapi kau pernah bilang jika sepatuku itu bagus!" teriak Jungkook, V menaikan alisnya."Lalu, dengan itu, kau menuduhku? Cih, bedebah." "Jaga ucapanmu Kim Taehyung!" bentak Rapmon sambil menunjuk V.

V mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Apa liat-liat?" tanya V sadis kepada Jimin yang menatapnya berbeda dengan yang lain, menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. "Oh tab, untuk apa aku mencopet tab sialanmu itu? Shit, Suga hyung, bukankah kemarin kita pergi bersama?" tanya V kepada Suga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suga super dingin. "Kemarin kita main basket sampai larut malam, apa kau tidak ingat?" pas setelah V selesai dengan pertanyannya, Jimin menggebrak meja dengan keras.

 **BRAK!**

"Kau tidak bisa membodohi kami, idiot! **SUGA HYUNG DEMAM KEMARIN SORE!** Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang dia masih pucat? Dasar pencuri brengsek!" bentak Jimin mengerikan. J-hope tertegun karenanya.

Jin berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi entah kemana. "Demi Tuhan, Suga Hyung, kemarin kita main basket bersama lalu pulangnya kau menraktirku es krim tapi ternyata kau tidak bawa uang jadi malah aku yang bayar, kau tidak ingat?" tanya V kekeuh, namun malah dibalas dengan tatapan tidak tahu dan lesunya Suga, benar, dia sedang sakit. "tidak Taehyung, aku tidak keluar dari dorm sejak siang kemarin."

V memucat, demi tuhan, kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Jin datang lagi sambil menenteng tas V, lalu membukanya kasar dan mengangkat sebuah tab. "ini punya mu?" tanya Jin dengan pandangan ibanya. V menggeleng, itu punya Jimin. Lalu Jin mengambil sesuatu lagi, sepasang sepatu. "Ini punyamu kan Jungkook?" "NE!"

"what the fuck?"

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang bedebah? Cih." Ujar Jungkook lalu mengambil sepatu yang ada di tangan Jin lalu pergi. V menggeleng, "Konyol, jangan menjebakku!" geram V menatap satu-satu wajah hyungnya.

V melirik kalender, masih tanggal 24 April, berarti bukan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Lalu V menengok Jin dengan sirat mata bingung bercampur aduk frustasi, rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"kalian tidak mengerjaiku kan?" tanya V kepada member lain. "Jujur saja V, aku kemaren kaget ketika mendapatimu tertidur di sofa dalam keadaan mabuk. Kemarin kami menunggumu sampai larut tapi kau tak kunjung datang, dan ketika menjelang pagi kau sudah di sofa dengan keadaan aneh." Ucapan J-hope membuat V menegang, demi tuhan, dia belum pernah sekali pun menyentuh alkolhol dan semacamnya.

"Hahahaha, kau bergurau hyung." Tawa V hambar lalu dia pergi dari meja makan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Lalu menutupnya tanpa berperasaan.

Member yang tersisa disitu diam tanpa kata, mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat jika dia tidak terlihat berbohong?" tanya Suga, "Tapi semua yang dia ucapkan itu terlalu melenceng, aku yakin dia masih mabuk, aku sendiri yang menjagamu kemarin." ujar Jin ikut bingung.

"Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa V jago akting." Ujar Jimin dengan malas.

.

V duduk sila diatas kasurnya sambil memijat keningnya sendiri. "kenapa aku jadi sial begini sih?!" teriaknya frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu dia berekspresi blank. Dia berpikir keras sepertinya.

"Arghh! Yang aku ingat hanya main basket, makan es krim, nabrak kucing, nambrak pilar, mencari kucing bersama jimin! FUCKKKK!"

V membuka kaosnya karna kesal lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai lalu mulai berguling kesana kemari. Entah, V yang aneh.

Cklek

"V? Hyung mau bicara." Suga berdiri di pintu, V langsung memakai kaosnya lagi lalu duduk di kasur. Suga tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang satu ini lalu menutup pintu. "apa yang kau lakukan barusan hm?" tanya Suga sambil menghampiri V.

"Hanya menghilangkan sakit kepala saja hyung." Ucap V dengan wajah blanknya. Suga duduk berhadapan dengan V lalu mengelus rambut V. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" V mamandang tidak percaya pada Suga sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah orang yang habis dituduh habis-habisan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya V dingin, "Hyung, tolong, jangan jebak aku seperti ini. Aku bersumpah, kemarin aku pergi denganmu. Apa kau amnesia?" tanya V dengan suara lemah. Tangan Suga sudah turun dari rambut V menuju pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Suga menatap V lekat, lalu ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir V pelan.

"Sungguh, kemarin aku tidak kemana-mana, bahkan aku ikut menunggumu bersama member lain waktu kemarin malam. Sekarang, minta maaflah kepada Rapmon, jimin, dan jungkook. Aku tidak mau masalah ini jadi berbelit-belit." Ucap Suga pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada V.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa melakukannya hyung, soal kap mobil iya aku masih sadar aku yang melakukannya, tapi asal kau tahu hyung, kemarin malam tidak separah yang di foto Jin hyung!"

Suga menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir V, mendiamkannya sebentar lalu lidahnya bergerak melumat bibir V sepenuhnya, meraupnya, lalu menghisapnya keras.

"Hyunghh.." Suga mengecup bibir V pelan lalu melepaskannya.

"Mulai besok jadwal kita akan kembali padat, aku tidak mau kita masih bermasalah saat tampil nanti. Arraseo?" tanya Suga sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi V lalu berlalu.

"Oh iya, lain kali jika ada masalah, cerita saja, jangan mabuk oke?" lalu Suga benar-benar pergi. V langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"ARGGHHHHH ASDFHGLKHJ!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **TBC**

 **Wkwk maaf kalau ini aneh atau asdfghjk, mohon saran dan kritikannya ya haha. Jika readers tertarik maka author siap untuk melanjutkan! :D**


	2. Bad Day

_**[CHAPTER 1] : Bad Days**_

 **Sebelumnya maafin ya, di prolog kemarin aku pake 'V' tapi sekarang aku pake 'Taehyung' maaf ya hahaha. J-hope juga jadi Hoseok aja ya hahaha.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang perih di bagian bawahnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, sial, ini terlalu silau.

Taehyung memilih memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghindari silau lalu menyibakkan selimut. Matanya melotot kaget dan wajahnya bingung, dia tidak ingat jika ia hanya memakai kaos dan celana dalam untuk tidur, ia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sshh.."

Taehyung mendesis pelan, sangat perih, lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak ingat, sejak kapan dia punya luka bakar panjang di paha bagian kanannya? Taehyung menyentuh luka itu, masih baru.

Cklek

"A-a-ah hyung maafkan aku."

Blam

Taehyung langsung menutupi pinggang ke bawahnya dengan selimut, ck kenapa bocah itu tidak ketuk pintu dulu sih. "Jungkook? Kau boleh masuk!" teriak Taehyung,

Krieet

Jungkook membuka pintu pelan-pelan, "Aku disuruh Jin hyung memberikan ini." Jungkook masuk lebih dalam untuk memberinya sebuah salep, "Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengambil salep di tangan Jungkook. "Tadi malam kau terkena obeng panas." Jawab Jungkook melihat Taehyung aneh, dan dingin.

"Obeng panas?"

"Kemarin kau memanaskan obeng, kau bilang kau mau membuat celengan dari kaleng kue bekas, untuk melubangi tempat uang masuknya kau memakai obeng. Lalu kau menempelkan obeng itu ke pahamu sendiri untuk memastikan itu sudah panas atau belum. Kau bodohkan? Iya hyung, memang."

Taehyung hanya melongo dengan penjelasan Jungkook barusan. Ini aneh, dia tidak ingat apa-apa, sungguh. Dia tau kalau dirinya bodoh, tapi di dalam cerita Jungkook, itu bodohnya sudah keterlaluan, dia mana mungkin menempelkan obeng panas ke paha sendiri, ke paha Jimin sih masih mungkin.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, "Jujur hyung, aku masih sedikit marah padamu, tapi kau terlalu bodoh, aku tidak bisa menyimpannya berlama-lama." Jungkook menatap Taehyung iba, terpancar jelas sorot kasih sayang di sana. _Kapan kau sadar hyung._

Ada apa lagi ini, kemarin hal aneh terjadi, sekarang ada lagi, kenapa Taehyung jadi pihak yang tidak tahu padahal hal itu menimpanya, kenapa ia tidak sadar. _Ibuu..aku ingin menangis saja rasanya._ Pikir Taehyung ironi.

"Jangan hanya diliat saja brengsek, kau mau lukanya makin parah? Kita ada latihan 6 jam nonstop hari ini."

Jungkook kembali ke mode kasarnya, _tidak semudah itu memaafkan Taehyungie._

"Jaga bicaramu, keluar sana!" usir Taehyung ikut nyolot, "Dengan senang hati!"

* * *

Sambil berjalan ke ruang latihan Taehyung berfikir, untuk berjalan saja pahanya sangat perih, apalagi untuk latihan habis-habisan nanti, lagi-lagi Taehyung teringat kepada ibunya. _halah cengeng!_

"Tae kenapa memakai jeans? Itu malah akan membuat lukamu susah kering dan perih." Hoseok sepertinya satu-satunya member yang menyadari wajah kesakitan Taehyung. "Semua trainingku kan dilaundry." Jawab Taehyung seadanya, padahal dia mati-matian menahan perih!

Manager hyung ikut bersama mereka, dia yang menentukan mereka akan berlatih apa saja. "Taehyung-ah! Bersemangatlah sedikit jangan ogah-ogahan seperti itu!" teriak manager hyung, Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil meminta maaf. "Kita mulai!" manager hyung menyetel lagu RUN keras-keras, semua member melakukan yang terbaik, kecuali Taehyung.

"Berhenti! Gerakanmu tidak sesuai ketukan dan ritme Taehyung!"

Peringatan pertama.

"Iya maafkan aku hyung!"

"Taehyung jangan lamban!"

"Taehyung jangan melamun!"

"Taehyung yang serius!"

"Hyung liat-liat!"

"Taehyung kau tidak becus!"

Sudah banyak peringatan, gawat, semuanya sudah emosi, bahkan ini sudah 5 jam tapi mereka masih menetap di lagu RUN.

"Brengsek!" Rapmon yang sudah emosi menghampiri Taehyung dan meninjunya, Taehyung jatuh tersungkur. Yang lain hanya diam, mereka juga emosi, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Pahaku sakit hyung!" teriak Taehyung sambil beringsut menjauhi Rapmon. "Lalu kau kenapa pakai jeans ketat begitu!" Rapmon berjalan ke arah Taehyung lalu duduk diatas pahanya, sengaja menekan luka itu.

Taehyung meringis kesakitan, Jimin di sisi sana melihat Taehyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya, apa-apaan ini.

Taehyung tidak menjawab perkataan Rapmon, kalau dia terus menjawab, ini tidak akan selesai. Rapmon menghempaskan Taehyung ke lantai sampai kepala itu membentur dengan keras lalu beranjak dari tubuh Taehyung.

Semua yang ada disana kaget, Suga tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Rapmon lalu menendang punggungnya dari belakang, Rapmon jatuh tersungkur ke depannya. "Jangan egois!"

Rapmon melihat ke belakang, siapa gerangan yang menendangnya, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Dia seperti itu karna ulahnya sendiri, kebodohannya sendiri, dia pria tolol!"

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, keparat!" Suga menendang perutnya dengan lebih keras, managernya hyung dengan wajah lelahnya menghampiri Taehyung.

"Buka celanamu!"

Perhatian pun beralih ke Taehyung kembali, "a-apa hyung?"

"Apa perlu aku buka kan?" tanya manager hyung sinis. Taehyung bingung, apa dia sedang dikerjai?

"Aku tidak memakai boxer hyung!"

"Lalu? Buka sekarang atau kau aku hukum tidak pulang?"

Sekarang bukan hanya Jimin yang mengepalkan tangannya, Jungkook juga. Ini sedikit keterlaluan sebenernya. _Hah? Sedikit? Yang benar saja! Itu sangat keterlaluan!_

Taehyung membuka jeansnya terpaksa, manager hyung melemparkannya ke sisi ruangan, "Nah kau bisa leluasa kan?" tanya manager hyung sambil beranjak menjauhi Taehyung, "tenang saja taetae, ini tidak dishoot, kau aman." Lanjutnya lagi. "Ayo ambil posisi!"

Lagu dengan volume keras mengisi ruangan kembali, tapi semuanya hambar, biarkanlah seperti itu sejenak.

* * *

Jimin menutup pintu kamar lalu menghampiri Taehyung, "Kau oke?" yang ditanya tidak mau menjawab, dia berbaring di kasur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jimin yang baru saja habis mandi berjalan menuju lemari, "lupakan kejadian tadi, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jimin sambil memakai kaos oblong dan boxer. "Lupakan bagaimana? Aku dipermalukan habis-habisan begitu bagaimana bisa lupa." Desis Taehyung tidak jelas.

Jimin menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kasur mereka, "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku terlalu emosi padamu, harusnya aku tahu belakangan ini kau tertekan dengan hatersnya yang terus menyerangmu, harusnya aku tahu kau pasti frustasi dengan ucapan omong kosong mereka, maafkan aku Tae." Jimin membaringkan badannya di sebelah Taehyung, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal, "Kau bicara apa sih?"

Taehyung menyingkap bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, Jimin melirik Taehyung sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit-langit, "tidak, sana tidur besok kita ada fanmeeting."

Jimin memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, Taehyung yang melihatnya ikut menutup matanya, beberapa menit kemuadian keduanya sudah tertidur pulas, jika diamati baik-baik mereka berdua sungguh menggemaskan.

Cklek

Seseorang masuk tanpa diketahui sambil membawa bantal gulingnya sendiri lalu menutup pintunya kembali, ia berjalan menuju kasur yang dihuni dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu lalu menyelinap ke tengah mereka.

Dia berbalik ke arah kanan sambil memeluk Taehyung, "jangan aneh-aneh lagi, hyung khawatir." mengecup bibir Taehyung sedikit lama, lalu melepaskannya dan ikut tidur bersama dua dongsaengnya.

Jimin yang beberapa saat lalu terganggu dengan guncangan kecil kasurnya menjadi terjaga, dia hanya bisa menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengintip, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya sebelum ia tertidur kembali.

Suga selalu satu langkah lebih maju diantara yang lainnya.

* * *

"Hyung pakai celanaku saja nih, sepertinya akan longgar, jika kepanjangan lipat saja bawahnya." Kata Jungkook sambil menyodongkan celananya tepat setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, Taehyung dengan wajah terkejutnya menerima celana itu begitu saja, "Oke trima kasih adik manis." ucap Taehyung sambil mengedipkan matanya genit, Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas lalu meninju lengan Taehyung, "Awas ah minggir aku mau mandi."

"Aduh galak sekali, hahahaha"

Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya lalu memakai kilat baju yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi, "Taehyung! Kau lihat celana dalam hitamku tidak?" "heh? Kukira tidak ada siapa-siapa barusan,"

Jimin tersenyum iseng, "punyamu boleh juga Tae." Taehyung yang melihatnya menatap datar Jimin, "Jorok, iya kau boleh pakai punyaku." Ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar, "Bukan itu maksudku," Interupsi Jimin sebelum Taehyung keluar, "maksudnya, adik kecilmu boleh juga HAHAHAAHA."

"JIMIN SIALAN!"

* * *

Ketika di fanmeeting semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja wajah sang leader terlihat asam, dia masih badmood sepertinya. Taehyung sengaja duduk di sebelah sang leader, harap-harap bisa berbaikan dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Masam sekali, perlu aku ambilkan gula hyung?"

"Hmm"

Hanya dibalas dengan gumaman, oke Taehyung kita kuat.

Sambil berinteraksi dengan fans yang bergilir mendapat tanda tangan, Taehyung mencoba melibatkan interaksinya dengan Rapmon.

"Oppa kau terlihat kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik belakangan ini?"

Seorang fans bertanya sambil menyerahkan album untuk ditanda tangani, Taehyung tersenyum ramah sambil menggoreskan tanda tangannya disana sambil menuliskan beberapa pesan, "Tentu saja aku makan banyak dan baik, apalagi jika Rapmon hyung yang memasak, wah rasanya tidak mau berhenti makan." Ucap Taehyung asal, Rapmon yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datar, "Sejak kapan aku masak, bodoh.."

Ucap Rapmon sambil menyerahkan album pada salah satu fans, sedangkan fans yang barusan bertanya hanya terkikik geli. "Pokoknya oppa harus makan lebih banyak lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Omooo, kau ingin oppa gendut ya? Haha ini albumnya."

"Iya aku ingin melihat oppa gendut sedikit kkk, gomawo oppa~"

Sudah dua jam berlalu tapi fans sepertinya tidak habis-habis, sampai tiba lah seorang gadis dengan wajah pucat sampai di depan Taehyung.

"Annyeong, ini Taehyung oppa kan?"

Taehyung mengernyit sebentar lalu mengangguk semangat, new army pikirnya. "Ne! Mana sini biar kutandatangani albumnya." Ucap Taehyung ceria, gadis tadi tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan album itu ke tangan Taehyung. "Adikku sangat menyukaimu loh oppa, sayang dia tidak bisa datang kesini." Ucapnya sedih sambil memperhatikan tangan Taehyung yang menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Jinjja? Apakah dia datang kesini sekarang?" tanya Taehyung sambil menulis.

"Tidak, dia tidak ikut."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil memberikan album itu ke pemiliknya, "Aaah sayang sekali, sampaikan salamku untuknya yaa.."

Gadis itu terlihat sedih, "ada apa? Ada yang salah kah?" Taehyung bertanya heran, gadis itu menggeleng, "Iya aku akan menyampaikan salammu langsung kepadanya oppa hehe dia pasti senang, Oh iya dia menitipkan ini, disimpan ya... dadah oppa~"

Rapmon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "Waaa trima kasih ne!"

* * *

Mereka pulang sedikit larut malam ini dengan badan yang basah kuyup, diluar hujan, semuanya berkumpul di ruang istirahat, ada yang tiduran di karpet, duduk di sofa, tengkurap di lantai, tapi semuanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya.

"Fanmeeting tadi banyak sekali yang datang ya, aku bangga hahaha." Celetuk Jimin sambil terlentang di karpet, "Iya hahaha aku mencintaimu ARMYYYYYY~" teriak Jungkook dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh iya Tae kau diberi apa tadi oleh fans?" tanya Rapmon sambil tiduran di sofa, Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, "apa itu? Kok menyeramkan begitu."

Tanya Hoseok sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan meneliti sebuah boneka kecil dari kayu berbentuk seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan.

"Masa? Mana liat!" Jimin ikut-ikutan meneliti, "Woah jinjja, fans dan bias sama-sama aneh."

Ucap Hoseok sambil tertawa, "kau mau menyimpannya hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang ternyata memperhatikan. Taehyung berfikir sebentar, "Iya sepertinya, tidak terlalu besar juga kan jadi tidak akan menghabiskan tempat."

"Kau tau? Ketimbang hadiah dari fans, itu lebih terlihat seperti souvenir dari dukun." Celetuk Suga yang sialnya benar, Jin melempar remot ke perut Suga sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Diam-diam Taehyung berdoa, entah berdoa untuk apa.

Pletarr

Dan suara petir yang semakin keras sepertinya memperingati mereka untuk segera tidur.

* * *

Hujan semakin deras, angin kencang, dan sesekali ada petir raksasa, tentu saja Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. "Jimin, kau belum tidur?" tanya Taehyung, Jimin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau kau bergerak gelisah seperti itu terus Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung diam, "Sana tidur, aku sudah diam nih." Jimin hanya mengiyakan perkataan Taehyung lalu pura-pura tidur, mana bisa dia meninggalkan Taehyung tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi Jimin gengsi.

Taehyung melirik Jimin, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sudah tidur ya?

Jimin yang terlalu lama pura-pura memejamkan mata akhirnya tertidur juga, walaupun niat awalnya tidak begitu tapi apa boleh buat.

Taehyung bergerak ke arah Jimin sedikit, udara semakin dingin, Taehyung menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk menetupi badan mereka sampai leher lalu mencoba untuk bisa tertidur, mengabaikan rasa takutnya pada petir.

Wushh

Taehyung membelitkan kakinya pada milik Jimin, angin seperti masuk ke ruangan, berlari-lari di dalamnya. _Menyebalkan._

Wushhh

Slashh

Dengan mata terpejam Taehyung mulai was-was, angin bagai mempermainkannya, bergerak-gerak diatas kepalanya nakal. Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, memejamkan matanya makin erat.

 _Oppa_

Taehyung menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia semakin kedinginan. _Atau merinding?_

 _Oppa_

 _Tae oppa_

"AARGH!"

Taehyung mencubit tangan Jimin keras sehingga Jimin berteriak, "apa-apaan sih kau Tae? Belum tidur juga?" marah Jimin, Taehyung menatap penuh prihatin, kasian Jimin pasti cape. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Grep

Jimin menarik Taehyung kepelukannya, Taehyung harus menahan sakit karna wajahnya membentur dada Jimin begitu keras. "Cepat tidur Tae, mimpi indah."

Ini lebih baik daripada tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok makhluk berdiri di samping mereka dengan tatapan marah.

 **TBC**

Spesial thanks to : , Jung Jisun, , lollipunch, Lee Shikuni, Zahraania, TaeKai, kimwookmi36, baby VJ, hyena lee, JungYongWoo99, Kayshone, Ordinary Girl, MyNameX, Nichan Park, blanktaez, 1, Taetae, Oh Deer Han, thiefhanie fha, Ryuu Sakamaki, SJMK95, Jell-ssi, guest, army97, UkeV

Dan semua yang udah fav&follow storynya. Kalau ada saran atau apa-apa silahkan review atau pm ya XD bye bye see you


End file.
